Crushing On You
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Hello! This my first fanfic! Hope you like it! I took the story line from my best friend, Winterblazewolf's fanfic, "Just Love" which was dedicated to me :D Anyways, please review and i hope u like it! Especially you, Chloe! ;D


**Hello! This my first fanfic! Hope you like it! I took the story line from my best friend, Winterblazewolf's fanfic, "Just Love" which was dedicated to me :D Oh, and dun mind the Tenten/Sasuke pairing. I just needed an excuse to let Sasuke have a partner Anyways, please review and i hope u like it! Especially you, Chloe! ;D**

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have never felt this way before. When he smiled at me, my heart fluttered. When he talked to me, my palms perspired and my heart skipped a beat. Have I really fallen in love…?_"

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called out to her sensei, who came back to earth and put down his diary as Sakura eagerly approached him.

Iruka sighed, "What is it Sakura?" It was unusual for Sakura to pop by his house this early – it was seven in the morning and knowing her, she's as lazy as Naruto and would sleep in.

"Sensei! I heard about a rumour…" a slight smile curled up on her face. Iruka lifted one of his eyebrows, "Huh? What rumour?" His eyes narrowed as he asked. That moment, Sakura burst into uncontrollable laughter and she said (in between her constant laughing), "I… heard… you… love… oh my gosh… I can't… Kakashi-sensei!"

The minute Iruka heard it, his eyes widened and shouted, "WHAT?! How the hell did you know?!" Iruka panicked. _Have I told it to anyone…? Oh no! _He thought silently_. I told Naruto! I shouldn't have told him just because we played truth or dare!!_

Sakura clearly knew that her sensei was really embarrassed. _Poor Iruka-sensei!_ She thought to herself. _I must help him!_ She nodded firmly. Just then, when Iruka wasn't that agitated (and crazy.), he asked calmly, "Does Kakashi know about this?" Sakura shook her head and got up from her seat, "Don't worry," She patted Iruka on the shoulder, "Cheer up! He doesn't know. I have to go now sensei! Bye!" Iruka smiled slyly, forgetting about his problems for the time being, "Meeting up with Rock?" Sakura blushed and waved to her sensei, skipping as she went along to Rock's house…

0oo0oo0

"Come in!" Rock heard a knock on the door. Sakura burst in and went, "Hello dear!" Rock smiled as she swung her arms around his neck. Sakura related the whole incident to him and he replied, "Wow! But that nearly isn't as exciting as what we boys did to Kakashi-sensei just now…"

0oo0oo0

The boys huddled together, "Boy! This is gonna be real fun!" Naruto chuckled to himself. They were walking to Kakashi's favourite book shop where he usually goes before he starts his day. They were trying to find out whether he does like Iruka-sensei (According to Sasuke's instinct, he does. Let's find out…). Sasuke smirked at Neji and Naruto, who were holding hands. _Ah, that couple_. Sasuke thought. Before long, they saw the masked jounin coming out of the shop, carrying his new beloved book in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They shouted. The sensei smiled cheerfully and the boys hurried over to him. As they were chatting about the usual stuff, Rock and Naruto cheekily asked, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Have you heard about Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei?" Neji gave Naruto a disgusted look and mouthed, _"Gai-sensei?!"_ Naruto ignored his lover and continued, "They went out for dinner!!"

Sasuke noticed the masked ninja gulped and clutched his hand tightly, "They did?" he asked coolly. "Yeah! They even- hugged!" Rock laughed. Neji tried his very best to keep his snort to himself. This time, Kakashi couldn't stand it and yelled, "Why the hell did he choose him?! Why couldn't he see that…?" He stopped short after he realized what he had just said. The boys laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Eyeing them, Kakashi asked, "This is a joke" he glared at Naruto, "Isn't it?" Naruto nodded. "So… you do like Iruka don't you sensei?" Sasuke asked excitedly (Though he didn't show it on his face. Typical of Sasuke.) Seeing the boys were waiting for an answer, he sighed, "Yes, yes. I do." All of them laughed.

"Go for it sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! Like Gai-sensei would say- All the way eternal rival!" Rock chuckled.

"Yep! If Rock and Sakura/ Neji and Naruto can become one, why can't you and Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke smiled to his sensei. Rock, Neji and Naruto all blushed at once. Boy, does he love to tease and encourage all at once.

"Okay! I shall do it! Wish me luck!" Kakashi gave a thumbs-up sign to them and laughed when they rooted for him…

0oo0oo0

"Oh my gosh! Then why are we sitting here dummy? We should watch them!" Sakura pulled her boyfriend off the chair and rushed to the academy where they will meet the others (Team 7 & 10)…

0oo0oo0

Kakashi rushed to the academy_. I am sure Iruka will be there teaching… _He thought hopefully. When he reached his destination, he cleared his throat; made sure his hair was in place and knocked on the Chuunin's office door. He heard Iruka groan as he opened the door, "what is now?" Iruka stopped as soon as he saw the man he always wanted to be with standing in front of him. After all he did groan in front of the ninja. The others were hiding outside waiting for the "show" to begin.

"Arghh. Stop pushing me idiot!" Neji told Rock who was trying to get on top of Neji to get a better view. Everybody was excited. What could be next?

"Oh! Hi!" Iruka nearly excitedly greeted Kakashi. _Steady there boy…_ Iruka assured himself everything was going to be fine. Kakashi, who also was just as excited, replied, "Hi! Just wanted to see how you… err… the others were doing," Kakashi thought he was going to die the moment he saw Iruka. He's just so… cute. "Err… so, how's school? Konohamaru's naughty again?" Iruka shyly answered, "Yes, as bad as Naruto I'm afraid." The two men smiled at each other.

"What's so bad about me?!" Naruto nearly said it out loud. Neji, who knew what he was thinking about, assured him, "Don't worry, you still have me." That brought a smile to Naruto's face.

_Umino Iruka! SAY SOMETHING._ He took a deep breath and finally said, "Speaking of Naruto how's he? Not up to mischief I hope," He nervously laughed. Kakashi could feel his heart racing but soon regained his composure and answered, "Oh, he's fine. Someday he'll be as great as the person he respects the most." Kakashi smiled at him. Iruka gushed, "Oh, is that so?" the two men laughed. Then another long pause came.

_C'mon… what to say next?_ Kakashi wondered.

0oo0oo0

Meanwhile, the rest were impatient with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Aw! Come ON. When are they going to kiss?!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah! I have been waiting here for 10 minutes and 55 seconds!" Rock cried.

"You actually kept on the look out for the time?" Neji asked him.

"DUH." Rock said as if he's done it a thousand times. This sent Neji rolling his eyes.

"Okay, enough already! You want us to get caught or what?" Tenten hissed at them.

This is going to be a long, long wait…

0oo0oo0

The both of them still stood there looking at each other, as if trying to predict what's the next move. _Kakashi! This is not a battle! Why is it so hard to say something?!_ He was so irritated at himself; he could just explode any moment.

_Okay, this is it. The moment of truth…_

"Kakashi, I have something to tell you…" He took a deep breath and went, "I love you. I always have. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I could never let them wander away. You are everything to me." Kakashi blinked. What did he just… "Yes, I know you might never want to talk to me again. Or see me. What I have got to let this out. I love you!" Iruka paused. "Sorry. I might have overdone it. Don't bother about me…" He started to walk away.

How could Kakashi hate him? The man of his dreams just said he loves him too! _Come on Hatake Kakashi, do it! Oh shucks…_

That moment that minute, Kakashi pulled Iruka to his side and removed his mask. He then kissed Iruka. _He's kissing me!_ Iruka's heart jumped with joy. He kissed him back hard. The love, the lust, the passion. Somehow they could feel it through their kiss…

"WAIT. Did he just take off his mask?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my. He really did!!" Everybody pushed each other to get a view.

"WOW! He's so…" Sakura and Tenten looked at Kakashi's face. He was so handsome!!

As they needed more oxygen (to kiss more I assure you.), they reluctantly pulled away and Kakashi whispered in his ear, "I love you." Iruka gave him another tender kiss, "I love you too"

"AWWW! SO SWEET!" Tenten eyes gleamed with happiness. They jumped when they saw the others coming in. "Well, looks like we have a new couple here!" Sasuke and Neji said in unison. The two men saw Neji and Naruto as well as Sakura and Rock holding hands. They smiled. The kids they used to be when they first became genin have all matured. "Kakashi-sensei! We finally get to see your face!!" The girls stared in awe. Even the guys had to agree he had no ordinary face.

"Sasuke, when are you gonna have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe soon…" He eyed Tenten. The others, who knew he had a crush on her, giggled.

Tenten blushed and said; "Maybe…" she cradled Sasuke's hand in hers.

"Whoa! Another couple! Round of applause!!" Rock whistled.

Iruka leaned on Kakashi's shoulder with their hands locked.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Kakashi asked his new found lover.

"Anytime," Iruka said with a happy look in his eyes. He finally found happiness.


End file.
